A grain oriented electrical steel sheet is a soft magnetic material used as an iron core material of transformers and generators, and is required to have excellent magnetic properties, in particular low iron loss. This steel sheet has a texture in which the <001> direction, which is an easy magnetization axis of iron, is highly accorded with the rolling direction of the steel sheet. Such texture is formed through the so-called secondary recrystallization where crystal grains with (110)[001] orientation referred to as Goss orientation are preferentially grown massively, during secondary recrystallization annealing in the production process of the grain-oriented electrical steel sheet.
Conventionally, such grain-oriented electrical steel sheets have been manufactured by heating a slab containing 4.5 mass % or less of Si and inhibitor components such as MnS, MnSe and AlN to 1300° C. or higher, thereby dissolving the inhibitor components, then subjecting the slab to hot rolling to obtain a hot rolled steel sheet, and then subjecting the hot rolled steel sheet to hot band annealing as necessary, and subsequent cold rolling once, or twice or more with intermediate annealing performed therebetween until reaching final sheet thickness, then subjecting the steel sheet to primary recrystallization annealing in wet hydrogen atmosphere to perform primary recrystallization and decarburization, and then applying thereon an annealing separator mainly composed of magnesia (MgO) and performing final annealing at 1200° C. for around 5 hours for secondary recrystallization and purification of inhibitor components (e.g. see U.S. Pat. No. 1,965,559A (PTL 1), JPS4015644B (PTL 2) and JPS5113469B (PTL 3)).
However, high temperature heating of a slab not only causes an increase in apparatus costs to achieve heating, but also increases the amount of scale generated during hot rolling and decreases production yield, and further, it causes problems including complicated maintenance of facilities, and therefore, recent demands for reduction in production costs could not be met.
For this reason, various developments have been made for a technique of causing secondary recrystallization without containing inhibitor components in the slab. For example, a technique capable of stably causing secondary recrystallization without containing inhibitor components in the slab, by increasing S content in the steel matrix after primary recrystallization annealing and before completion of secondary recrystallization (sulfur increasing method) has been proposed (JP4321120B (PTL 4)).
Further, a technique that enables strengthening inhibitors after primary recrystallization annealing and before completion of secondary recrystallization and stably causing secondary recrystallization without containing inhibitor components in the slab, by performing gas nitriding before or after decarburization annealing (JP2771634B (PTL 5)), as well as a technique of disposing a reducing zone in front of a nitriding zone to provide a reducing effect to the oxide layer of the steel sheet surface (JPH03122227A (PTL 6)) have been proposed.
Further, in order to perform uniform nitriding over the whole strip during such gas nitriding process, a method of dividing and adjusting the nitriding gas supplied by a nozzle or a spray at the center part of the steel sheet and both ends of the steel sheet, has been proposed (JP3940205B (PTL 7)).